Scooby Doo & the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by ViolettaValori
Summary: Scooby and the gang hear about some weird things happening in London, England. They leave to meet up with Velma's uncle and meet Hagrid, who helps them learn more about the mysterious happenings.
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at a Harry Potter/Scooby Doo Crossover. I haven't done a Scooby-Doo fanfic before, but I thought with all of their great adventures, they are bound to meet up sometime. I do not own any of these great characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling and Hanna-Barbera Co. & Warner Bros.

************************

"Like, hey Scoob," Shaggy chomped down on a crispy fish wrapped in newspaper, "These fish and chips are pretty good!"

"Reah, Raggy!" Scooby swallowed half of Shaggy's chips before moving on to his large meat pie.

"Hey! That's mine!" Shaggy chuckled as he finished off the last bite of his fish.

"Rorry! Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee." Scooby licked his jowls.

"Gee, gang. England seems really groovy!" Daphne smiled as she fluffed her newly purchased union jack silk scarf.

"I'll say," smiled Fred.

"Jinkies! I can't believe how many great museums there are here!" Velma was flipping through a London guidebook. "Hey, gang, we should go to Buckingham Palace! Or maybe the British Museum!"

"Whoa, there, Velma! Don't forget, we haven't had lunch yet," said Shaggy, "Scoob and I are, like, starving!"

"Shaggy, you _just_ had fish and chips!" Daphne exclaimed, "You mean to tell me you're _still_ hungry?"

"Like, always!" Grinned Shaggy.

"Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee," laughed Scooby.

"Okay, gang!" Fred put his hands on his hips, "I think it's time we got to the Charing Cross train station."

A happy Velma put her guidebook back into her purse. "Let's go! I think I can get us there."

"Like, wait. I'm still hungry, aren't you, Scoob?" Shaggy was munching on a Scooby Snack. A collaborative sigh escaped from the three others. They strolled into a pub on the corner of the Charing Cross shopping area, called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' "Zoinkes, this place is kinda creepy," Shaggy and Scooby were shaking as they took seats at a wooden table, next to a large, hair covered man drinking a huge mug of lager. "L-l-l-like, hey, Scoob, are you creeped out by some of these people?"

"Reah, Raggy," Scooby had cautiously scooted closer to his best friend.

"Oh, guys. You two are scaredy cats!" Daphne giggled as she waived her hand for the bartender. "Five butter beers, please!"

"Ah, butterbeer," sighed the massively hairy man. "One of Harry's favorites." The huge man began wiping tears from his eyes, "He's growing up so fast."

"Jinkies, Mister, are you okay?" Velma consoled the large man by putting her tiny arm on his giant shoulder.

The man sucked in a large breath of air. "I'm so sorry, Miss. I just saw Harry Potter to the train for his sixth year." He pat Scooby roughly on the head, "You remind me of me own mutt, Fang,"

"Rang?" Asked Scooby. "Rikes!"

"Eh, a talking dog? Oi! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, by the way. Pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand for Velma.

"Velma Dinkley, and this is Scooby, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne. We're here to see my Uncle Cosmo at the British Museum. He says there's been some strange things happening here in London. We're part of a crime solving team called Mystery Inc."

"Like, hey, who's Harry Potter?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, Rho's Rarry?" Scooby chimed in.

"Harry Potter? You mean you're here at the Leaky Cauldron and you've never heard of Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? The Chosen One?" Hagrid scratched his beard, "Well, you kids are getting a history lesson in Wizardry." Hagrid stood up and shocked them with his stunning height. "Follow me. Don't worry about your tab."

"Well, alright. Let's go gang." Freddy stood up confidently as Hagrid opened the door to Diagon Alley.

****************

A/N: This story will be progressing soon, hopefully. Please review or go to my LiveJournal and make suggestions/read more of my garbage. .com


	2. Chapter 2

"Like, wow!" Shaggy looked in all directions as they walked through Diagon Alley. "Hey, Scoob. Check out that groovy ice cream parlor!"

"Rice Ream! Rum!" Scooby and Shaggy ducked inside the shop and got the largest sundaes available.

Velma, Daphne, Fred and Hagrid continued on to the bookshop to learn about what to be aware of while they were researching their mystery in London. Hagrid went into detail about various magical creatures and their habitats.

"Hey, where are Shag and Scoob?" Daphne asked as she perused the books on magical beauty charms.

"Oh, I'm sure they found something to keep them occupied." Velma laughed and went back to the _History of Hogwarts_.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were on the train back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Luna Lovegood wandered around wearing her Spectrespecs, looking for wrackspurts. Her whispy voice called out to their car. "Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione," Luna smiled softly, "Harry, you have wrackspurts everywhere! You should really clean out your ears more often." She skipped off to another car to greet other students.

"See you later, Luna." Harry laughed at her ridiculous glasses as she bounced away.

"Harry, you really shouldn't listen to her crazy ideas. She's bloody mental!" Ron whispered once she was gone.

"Those crazy ideas are going to save us one day, Ron." Harry smiled and pulled out a book to read as Ron settled back and closed his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading her own book.

---------------------------------

Shaggy and Scooby stood in line in front of an older man with a long white beard. The two were pondering different flavors of ice creams and sherbets when the old man leaned into Shaggy, "Personally, I love the Sherbet Lemon. It's absolutely superb."

"Gee, thanks! That sounds totally groovy!" Shaggy leaned into the woman at the counter, "You're largest order of lemon, and can you double it?"

As the woman gasped at the ridiculous size of the order, the old man stepped up, "I'll have the same, and theirs is on me." He pulled out his sack of coins.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you, of course." The girl at the counter hurriedly went to fixing their orders.

"Rike, hey Ranks!" Scooby jumped up onto the old man and licked his face.

"You boys don't seem to be from around here." The old man smiled and sat at a small window table for three, "I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, from Hogwarts. Where are you boys from?"

"Like we're visiting from Coolsville, USA." Shaggy grinned as he and Scooby dug into their sherbet. Dumbledore ate his slowly and savored every bite.

"How did you two get to Diagon Alley?" Dumbeldore asked as he licked his spoon clean.

"Well, we were with this big, hairy giant guy..."

"Not Rubeus Hagrid? He brought you here?!"

"Yeah, that's the one, Hagrid!" Shaggy laughed as Scooby polished off the last bit of sherbet.

"Rum, rum! Ranks!" Scooby leaned back on his haunches and patted his belly.

---------------------------------

"Hagrid, when did London start being haunted by those creatures?" Velma inquired.

"Oh, they've always been around, the Death Eaters are just witches and wizards who worship you-know-who." Hagrid

"Actually," Daphne said, "we don't know who!" She giggled.

"It's no laughin' matter, miss. Lord Voldemort is not to be spoke of." Hagrid whispered into their small circle, stooping down close to them.

---------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken SOOOO long for me to get back to writing. For some reason, I thought it was a good idea to take 20 units this semester... BUT! I'm working on the Scooby-Doo/Harry Potter mystery now. Do not fret, my friends. :-)

Scooby and Shaggy sat with Dumbledore in the small shop, taking in the sights of Diagon Alley and asking questions about their surroundings. "Like, hey. Why are so many shops closed?"

"Businesses have had some trouble getting customers lately, what with the Death Eater raids." Dumbledore sighed and returned to his sherbet. Shaggy and Scooby left to find the rest of the gang in the bookstore. The group set off to walk around Diagon Alley. Hagrid went back to Dumbledore.

"Jinkies, Guys! Look at this!" The gang came upon Ollivander's empty shop. "This doesn't look good."

"Gee, what could have happened to it?" Daphne pondered, tapping her finger on her cheek.

Fred placed his hands on his hips. "We should split up and look around. Let's see if we can find out why Ollivander's was abandoned."

"Like, this place is really spooky, Scoob." Shaggy began shaking, "I'm not so sure I wanna go in there!"

"Ri ron't ranna ro reither!" Scooby clung onto his best friend.

"Oh, come on guys. Don't be a couple of scaredy cats!" Daphne giggled and took Fred's arm.

"Will you do it for a Scooby-Snack?" Velma pulled a couple of snacks from her pocket and Scooby promptly scooped them up and swallowed without chewing.

"Roh-kay" Scooby and Shaggy tiptoed into the shop as the other three circled towards the back of the building down a dark alley.

Fred, Daphne and Velma began poking around the back alley and looked into a dirty window. There were two women inside with a tall, dark man. They seemed to be shaking hands. The woman with wild hair was circling them and laughing.

"Uh, oh, guys..." Velma whispered, "We better be careful." They watched as the man sent the women away. The gang ducked inside a doorway to the back of Ollivander's. "I have a feeling those mysterious people have something to do with this."

"We need to get to the bottom of this, guys." Freddy looked around the back of the store for ideas. "I think we'd better find out how to get to Hogwarts."

Daphne was looking around Ollivander's desk and picked up a paper weight crest with a dragon on it. Suddenly a light glowed and Daphne was gone.

"Oh, no! Fred! Daphne's gone!" Velma shrieked as she watched her friend mysteriously disappeared into thin air.

"It's got to be some kind of trick, Velma. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Fred started looking for trap doors and mirrors in the small office.

"I'm not so sure about that, Freddy." Shaggy and Scooby came into the room holding some wands. "Like, check this out!" Shaggy waved the wand around and sparks flew out. "This seems pretty real to me!" Scooby and Shaggy clung to each other as the gang started getting worried about their friend.

"We better talk to Hagrid." Velma started walking towards the door.

"I think you're right," Stated Fred as they all exited back toward the ice cream shop where Hagrid and Dumbledore were sitting.

"Oh, hello there, young friends." Dumbledore greeted Shaggy and Scooby. He was fumbling around in his robe pockets, looking for his wand. "Did you need something?" He pulled out his wand and sighed in relief.

"Our friend seems to have disappeared, Sir." Freddy "She picked up this strange paper-weight and then she was gone."

"Oh, dear. It seems she found a port-key." Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Do you happen to recall where she found it?"

"Well, we were in the wand shop, in the back towards the desk and office. Daphne was looking on the desk through several papers, then *poof* she was gone!" Velma said.

"Ollivander's shop..." Dumbledore looked at Hagrid, "You don't suppose it took her into Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I ain't so sure 'bout that, as I'm sure he'd be going through his chimney, but supposin' in times like these, it'd be keen to 'ave 'imself a port-key to 'is other shop." Hagrid shrugged as he pondered out loud.

"Hagrid, you ought to take these fine young people to the village. I will see you back at Hogwarts. I have some business I need to attend to before returning." Dumbledore hurried off down the alley as the three teenagers, the great dane, and the half-giant strolled back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, Gang. It looks like we'll be going on a real adventure this time." Freddy sighed as he looked around at the dismal scene surrounding them. The boarded up shops and dingy windows were depressing and almost spooky. There was an eery silence that fell over Diagon Alley.

"Oof!" Daphne fell to the ground with a thud. She looked around at the trees and forest surrounding her. She could not quite distinguish where she was, but she knew it wasn't London anymore.

She dusted off her skirt and began walking up a hill towards a clearing in the thick foliage. There was plenty of daylight left, luckily, so she could probably find someone, or somewhere to hide out for the night if she needed. Hopefully she could find a phone and get back to her friends.

After walking about half a mile, she noticed there was a village in the clearing. She was incredibly relieved to know that there would be other people near by. She started walking faster and almost jogging towards the village. She saw a tiny brook and a small footbridge going into the town. The sleepy town seemed almost empty, except for a few pubs and some cottages. She thought perhaps she should go into the brighter, busier pub to ask for a telephone.

The pub was called the Three Broomsticks, and there were quite a few young people inside. She went to the bartender and asked for a phone.

"A phone?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "What on Earth would you want with a phone? Why are you looking here?"

"I need to call my friends," she explained, "You see, I just kind of appeared in those woods over there," she held out the paperweight, "it must be because of this thing... but I need to call my friends and see if they can find me."

"You're not from around here." The bartender went over to a man sitting on the opposite side of the bar. "You've got a muggle over here, she seems to be lost," the bartender leaned in closer, "be careful, though. You never know these days."


End file.
